


Special Rung in Hell

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, One-Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Pre-War, Romance, creative drinking, requested via my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Archie comes home from a long day, just wanting a hot shower, some scotch, and to get some sleep. His girlfriend has slightly different plans. **request from my tumblr**





	Special Rung in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot based on a request sent to me on my tumblr. My first Archie piece, this takes place before the events of the film.

 

Archie let out a groan as he closed the front door behind him, escaping the harsh winds of an especially cold evening. After a long day of waiting around on his publisher, he had finally made it home and was prepared to do nothing more than take a steaming hot shower, down a few glasses of scotch, and join his young live-in girlfriend in their bed for a well-deserved rest. He strode through the small house, stopping at his bedroom door where he knew his lover would be waiting for him, probably reading a novel to pass the time. He peeked his head in the slightly open door, finding her just as he suspected he would. She seemed so deep in thought as she consumed the book with her eyes that he decided not to distract her. He'd have a shower instead as planned.

* * *

Archie reluctantly turned off the hot water that had been pouring down his back for the last several minutes, breathing in the last of the steam as he stepped out of the shower. He leisurely dried himself off, working the towel over his hair just enough to leave it damp but not dripping, and pulled his underwear back on before leaving the bathroom to its unfogging. He glanced toward the door of his bedroom as he passed, noting that the light was still on, and proceeded straight to the kitchen to fetch a glass and his scotch. The glass was easy enough to locate, the scotch...not so much. He searched his small liquor cabinet, the refrigerator, even digging around the bottles of spices...no luck. He turned his attention back to his bedroom door. His lover didn't even like scotch, surely she hadn't consumed it herself. Perhaps she'd hidden it, and he was being punished for something he wasn't even aware of? He walked curiously toward the door of their room again, opening it wide and stepping inside.

“Darling, have you seen my...scotch?” He stared in silence at his girlfriend, no longer reading her book. She wore nothing but one of his long sleeved dress shirts, left unbuttoned and covering only her breasts, revealing the valley between them and her stomach. A little pool of scotch rested in her navel, with more of the amber liquid running in little rivulets down her thighs, which were slightly parted and seemingly waiting for him. The bottle sat upright on the bed, with her hand resting casually over the lid, and she just stared up at him with a smirk on her lips.

“You just walk in after being out so late, and don't even say hello?” Archie couldn't bring himself to answer, he simply stared at the young woman, the growing bulge in his underwear not going unnoticed. “I don't really think you deserve this,” she continued, tilting the bottle under her hand back and forth, “but I know your feelings concerning wasting good scotch.”

“Yes...” he finally managed, stepping closer to the bed and very carefully crawling onto it between her legs, “Special rung in hell and all.” Archie crawled very carefully closer, staring up into her eyes with his gorgeous crystal blue ones, before lowering himself to lap at the miniature pool of liquor on her stomach. He started to kiss slowly down the delicate streams that ran over her thighs and finally descended upon his real prize, gaining a moan of appreciation from his scotch-thieving lover.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it :) Sorry, I know it's not as smutty as my usual fair.


End file.
